pppediafandomcom-20200213-history
Fufay Presents: A Bucket of Blood
Synposis Humanity is truly something special. There are all kinds of people: heroes and villains, creators and destroyersgeniuses and idiots. But in the end all of them eventually end up kicking... THE BUCKET.Epigraph Narrator in Fufay Presents: A Bucket of Blood Richard Syutkin decides that the station could use more horror in their night schedule and Local Television Director struggles to find some. Plot Unknown epigraph narrator quips on humanity having a habit to "kick the bucket" as clock made by Oryol Watch Factory is shown slowly zooming out of focus. Usual opening sequence for the show announces "Halloween/Hangover special". Then unknown location is shown on the main titles as Fufay enters the scene, signaling the first part of episode's title: "Fufay Presents". The second part of the title appears as a title card of A Bucket of Blood in the background of which Maxwell H. Brock reads his beatnik poem about feeding the artist. Remainder of the poem and main titles are shown over Fufay and a toaster, which extrudes the toasts. Exiting Richard Syutkin's office (now located next to studio Evgeny Kvasov and Leopold Pintus usually use - Studio 287) Local Television Director (LTD) argues with Syutkin about "creepy" content. As the unknown girl creepily laughs from Syutkin's office (signaling a romantic date), Syuktin explains that "creepy means creepy" before abruptly shutting the door. As LTD monologues that Halloween traditions are rather unpopular in Ukraine, exiting the scene, a figure dressed in hockey mask exits the toilet of Studio 287. On Gop Gear the host and co-host are puzzled by a Daewoo Lanos full of tree branches. As LTD discusses modern audience's oversaturation with horror genre (and how methods of the past are not working) with someone on the phone, he fails to notice the masked figure with a blunt object yet again. In 30 Seconds of Fear Something Horrible demonstrates haemophobia to audience by waving blood in front of them. In another portion from A Bucket of Blood Walter Paisley uses the bucket to collect Lou Raby's blood, while mopping a large bloodstain from the floor and quoting several people with one particular quote mentioning "don't having another cat". Split Second and Another Cat are shown, then, signaling the start of The Wave He Gave in which The Tester narrates Split Second's instructions about how keeping The Device closer to protect himself and "other important things" he discovered that it made device indestructible. The Tester then goes to The Seller to ask about device's origins only to find his corpse at the place and being attacked directly by Split Second, at which point the scene cuts to massive glitches on a street screen in Vinnytsia. Another scene from A Bucket of Blood shows Walter quoting Brock's poem and decapitating a sawmill worker with a buzzsaw. Alfred Bergman is then shown, setting up the equipment to film Cinema-X in what appears to be LTD's set complete with the latter doing something in the background. After Bergman exclaims lazily why he loves A Bucket of Blood, he makes a "shocking confession" that he loves cheap horror movies and shows a trailer reel which includes three of such (beginning with an orphaned shot of Fufay filmed in black-and-white): You Are His Potato, The Elevator and Monday the 15th: A Day Off. After that, mimicking exact movements of masked man from the trailer, he drinks tea from a very similar mug and switches the camera off. In How To Be Exquisite Leopold Pintus, filmed by a crew consisting of camerman Nikolay (reflected in the window, as usually) and Arkadiy Plintus teaches audience an exquisite walk, which results in him falling down. As LTD says that it was possible in the past to scare the audience with a scene of making a cup of coffee (while he is drinking one), he is followed by a sudden intrusion of "Insomnia" Night Club commercial, in which The Instigator tries to instigate audience member to pour the coffee down someone's camera as an unknown person laughs. As LTD continues to talk about suspense and notices a sinister note that says "Behind" it turns out that he was talking to an annoyed Konstantin Kannskiy, while masked figure was watching. Kannskiy: The Night Talker finds Konstantin engaging in staring competition with Nikolay's camera. After he wins by Nikolay closing the lens, both Kannskiy and Mikhail proclaim this as cheating before the abrupt orphaned shot of Kannskiy saying "Watch me in the eyes". Commercial break starts on Local Television with Darabontax toothpaste commercial saying that 15% of people see blood when they brush their teeth. The Teeth Guy then screams at Zhora, a man in the kitchen, that he already warned him not to chop the meat in bathroom, after which commercial pins blood people see while they brush their teeth on Zhora. LTD accidentally catches masked figure off-guard scaring him into unmasking and revealing himself as Mikhail. It then turns out that the latter was filming an extreme sports programm, which now might not air due to horror schedule. After arguing that Leopold Pintus receives airtime on Halloween despite having no horror in his show, LTD checks on him to find him doing exactly what Mikhail said Leopold can do - sleep in his studio, on camera. Right when Mikhail says "How he gets away with it, that son of...", credits start with Yaroslav Kozak. Leopold Pintus is seen through the credits, still lying down. In the post-credits scene he reluctantly gets up, which hurts. Then confused and sleepy Uncle Vasya is shown in almost the same room. Message on copyright notice screen reads: "To be preceded in Episode 3. To be concluded in "Episode 5. Felix, why?" Cast Main Cast *Yaroslav Kozak as: **Richard Syutkin (voice) **The Tester **Leopold Pintus **Uncle Vasya (uncredited; post-credits scene) *Kyrylo Mieliekiestsev as: **Epigraph Narrator (voice) **Local Television Director (also hosting Gop Gear and seen in the background of Cinema-X) **The Tester (voice) **Man Walking Past the Screen **Additional Voices (voice) *Mikhail Bondarev as: **The Seller **The Tooth Guy (voice) *Leonid Sipliy as: **Mikhail **Something Horrible **Arkadiy Plintus *Konstantin Bakkanskiy as Konstantin Kannskiy Special Guest Stars *Sergey "2B" Twob as Zhora Guest Starring *Alan Smithee as Split Second *Slava PustovaIov as The Tooth Guy *Anton Yevtikhov as "Insomnia" Night Club Audience Member *Ilya Sinelnikov as The Instigator *Yelena Miloslavskaya as The Laughing Girl *Evgeniy Vinogradov as Canned Laughter *Andriy Khavalits as The Man Behind The Mask *Fufay as himself *Danil Andreev as The Missing Potato (credit only) Sudden Actors *Filip Lavrynovskyi (as Church Representative; archive footage; credited for opening sequence) *Slava PustovaIov *Ilya Sinelnikov *Hermann the Refridgerator *Random Cats Archive Footage *Dick Miller as Walter Paisley *Julian Burton as Maxwell H. Brock *Paul Horn as Beatnik Saxophonist *Bert Convy as Lou Raby Uncredited *Nikolay Yeriomin as: **"Gop Gear" Co-Host (voice) **The Tester (shadow) **Split Second (double) **The Seller (double) **Albert Marenstein **Trailers Announcer (voice) **Potato Peeler Killer (in You Are His Potato) **The Man Behind The Mask (in Monday the 16th: A Day Off) **Nikolay **Shadow in Darabontax commercial *Freya as Artem Nikulin Crew Uncredited *Kirill Mieliekiestsev: **Location Manager *Vitaly Siletskyi: **Transportation Coordinator Soundtracks *Incidental Music from A Bucket of Blood by Fred Katz Sxophone Solo - Paul Horn *"Exquisite (End Credits Imperfecta)" "Pintus the Mystery Man" "Twin of Pintus" From Nikolay Yeriomin's Pintus Written and performed by Nikolay Yeriomin (uncredited) *"I Have An Unpleasant Feeling" & "Negative" by Zexzz *"Bagatelle No. 25 (Fuer Elise)" by Ludwig van Beethoven *"Breakfast on the Go" by Nikolay Yeriomin *"The Four of Us and One" & "The Past" by Errors in Geography *"Virtually No Exposition" & "Rough Service" by Nikolay Yeriomin From the album "A Few Tricks Up My Sleeve" Communal Universes Appearances In order of appearance. References Links *IMDb *Full episode on YouTube Category:The Bucket (Vedro) episodes Category:Web-series episodes Category:2017 Series Category:2017 PP Studio Productions Category:Halloween Specials